


世上只有你

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 5





	世上只有你

世上只有你

* hins×kenny，有一半是乡村AU  
* ooc maybe  
🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

存在宇宙亦沦陷亡殒，爱把距离和时辰鲸吞。  
——张敬轩《灵魂相认》

“嘶——”

肯尼的指尖烫得吃痛，他赶紧捏一下自己的耳垂，又用力地吹了一下手指。他这才记起来手上套一块抹布去揭开锅。

锅里橙红色的汤水咕噜咕噜地翻腾着，香气直往外冒，肯尼舀起来尝了一口，汤汁香浓鲜美，他开心地蹦了一下，熄了土灶里的火，把做好的汤和料盛到汤盅里，拿上两副碗筷和准备好的米饭，用一块洗到发白的桌布打包起来。

他到水缸里洗了一把脸，都被熏脏了，回头看了一下挂钟：“哎呀，12点了，他一定等我很久了，”他朝后院喊了一声，“爸，妈，今天也不跟你们吃饭了，我要到轩仔那里去。” 披上棉袄，拿着他的包裹就心急地出门了。父母知他性子，也只好由他。

肯尼今年刚好年满十八岁，相貌清秀，性格温柔，是村子里公认的小帅哥，唯独是家里真是穷，年轻人喜欢买的磁带，杂志，小说，他通通没有过，平时大家会去舞厅蹦迪，去录像厅看电影，也一概跟他无关。他很懂事，深知家里状况，也从来不跟父母提要求。村里人个个喜欢他，眼看着是要娶媳妇的年龄了，马上就有好心的媒婆给他介绍条件好的人家让他去当上门女婿，还有位爱才的老先生甚至答应结亲后可以代替肯尼的父母供他读完大学，但肯尼都一一婉拒了。媒婆倚在门边望着那个日日往田里跑的身影，任凭七窍玲珑心也想不明白，那个种粉葛的瓜娃子到底施了什么妖法把肯尼迷得七荤八素的？

正直深秋，种粉葛的农户按照惯例，需要给田垄松土施肥，为来年开春的栽种做准备，尤其松土这部分没法用机器代劳，有条件的人家会用牛拉车，可张轩也是一穷二白的家境，父母上了年纪，只能他在学校休息的时候挤出时间来干农活了。他锄地锄了一早上，好不容易盼到太阳升到头顶，终于歇口气，把锄头撂在田边，用水管把身上的泥冲干净，瘫坐到路旁仰头喝起水来。

不一会儿，他就远远看到肯尼抱着午饭欢快地小跑过来，心里感觉一阵说不出来的愉悦，累了一早上都值了，瞬间眉梢眼角都有了笑意。

“来，饭给我。”张轩说，肯尼从善如流地把包袱递给他，然后自然地手放到他另外一只手里，被牢牢握住，“抓住我的手哦，小心脚下，这里的垄今天又锄了一遍，比昨天更松了，待会儿我们俩连人带饭摔一跟头，你就人如其名啦。”

张轩走在前面，想都不用想某人肯定翻了个大白眼。  
肯尼走在后面，想都不用想某人脸上肯定一脸贱笑。

“嘻嘻嘻～”  
“发神经。”

肯尼又补了一句：“要真的摔一狗趴，也是你的烂笑话害的。”

到了平时吃午饭的大榕树下面，张轩蹲下来解开桌布张罗碗筷，盛好饭，准备揭开今天的主食，本来在一旁晃悠伸懒腰的肯尼见状马上回到他身旁，他一掌按住轩的手，很兴奋地问：“你猜猜我今天做的是什么！”

喂呀，别突然靠那么近。

张轩这一刻心率跳到120，只看到他黑亮的大眼仁散发着流光溢彩，他的心意只为了向他一人邀功，如果这一刻是永恒就好了，他愿意从此就困在他的小小世界里。

“问你呀，快猜。”

张轩终于恢复了少少理智，“番茄汤？”

“你怎么知道的啊？”被猜中一大半的肯尼目光随即变得怏怏的，“好吧，是连续吃了四天没错，史提仔他们家的番茄田收成也给了我一筐，当然不能浪费咯，”他想起什么又重新得意起来，嘴角一翘，“但你没猜全对，再猜。”

张轩饶有兴致地看他脸上的表情变化，一边用拇指指腹抹去他脸上的浮灰，很心疼他每次烧饭都被柴火弄脏了漂亮的脸蛋，“那你快解谜吧，说那么久也不饿。”不知不觉就用上了哄孩子的语气。

肯尼一把揭开汤盅，“是海鲜！”

等等。

海鲜在他们那山村里是稀罕物事，运送和保鲜都很麻烦，就算有卖的，也会卖个高价，总之就是他们不可能吃得起的。

他非常疑惑，但保持脸上的平静，“你为什么有钱买海鲜？”

肯尼本来还在满意地欣赏自己的杰作，他没有想到对方竟回他一个反问句，而且还没有了一直以来的对他的温声细语，心里也感到很诧异。

肯尼脸上浮现出一丝不悦，这是惊喜哎，啰啰嗦嗦解释一通就不是惊喜了，你只需要夸我就好！他试图能用眼神让他明白自己说错话了。但看张轩的样子一定要听到答案才行。

我几岁了，买点东西很难吗，为什么要处处交代得这么详细，你这是在审犯？肯尼闷着一口气，用力把盖子盖回去，一跺脚站起来拍拍裤子走人——他径直绕到大树背后去了，烦人，难受，委屈，不想说话。他回想起今早特地五点钟起床跑到市集上买这东西，因为他们小地方进货特别少，去晚了就没有了；回到家还要养在水里，担心死了再吃不新鲜；处理那东西滑不溜手好几次差点掉地上；做了那么多就换来一句你哪来的钱买这个？

他原先的甜蜜幻想都落了空，还被人无故怀疑，还一点认错的意思都没有，换谁不生气？五秒之内过来赔罪，这顿饭还能好好跟你吃下去。

五，四，三——

“放开我手！天王老子给你胆……”肯尼用力挣脱，猛一回头看到却张轩的眉头都拧成疙瘩，那双担忧的眼眸里，只有他的小小影子。

唉。  
傻子。

肯尼内心叹了一口气。就你会卖粉葛赚钱么。一天天净瞎想瞎操心，跟我这么大个人会被卖了一样。

张轩也知道自己说话语气让人不舒服，只好自责地放开了他的手，但听见肯尼放轻了声音耐心给他解释：“上星期我在村里遇到一个很面生的人，他说自己是外地来这边写生的，因为这附近只有我们村的麦田最大，还没收割，颜色刚刚好，他还说，如果我愿意做他的模特，就更好了，因为画面里要有人物。所以我就坐在那里让他画了半小时。他走的时候，就把画的复印版送给了我做纪念。他走后我把画一打开，里面还夹了五十块钱。”说完还做了一个摊手动作，好像在说，原来他们城市人还流行这个。

“对了，画还在我兜里呢。”肯尼从棉袄的内衬里摸出一张对半折的纸，然后摊开递过去给张轩看。画面上的肯尼放松地靠坐在史提仔家的小摩托上，目视斜方，那一筐番茄就摆在座位前面，他身后就是无边无际的滚滚麦浪，凌乱的头发和羞涩好奇的表情也被画家记录下来，他第一次看到这个状态下的肯尼，也是第一次见识真正的艺术画作，心里面很是触动，也有点说不出的感觉。他垂下了眼帘，睫毛遮住了眼里的情绪。

肯尼偏着头认真观察着张轩的表情，发现已经阴转多云。

“他画完就走啦，你们没留个联系方式什么的？” 声音怎么还是闷闷的。

“没留，有什么好留，又不认识。”

肯尼发现张轩微微地翘了一下嘴角。

“那他长得帅吗？”

肯尼鄙夷地看了他一眼。“帅啊，当然帅，快一米八呢，比你还高一点，” 眼看一张脸又快要耷拉下来了，肯尼不打趣他了，“人家一个女生跑到咱们穷山沟里就为了写生，多大的勇气，你说帅不帅啊？”

呼，终于有笑容了，笑得有点不好意思，还不敢看人。

“笑笑笑你好意思笑，我辛苦了一上午还被你发脾气……”

没说完就被一把抱在怀里，嘴巴堵住嘴巴，对方轻轻细细地啄吻带有明显的安抚和讨好，肯尼被香软的嘴唇撩拨地晕晕乎乎的，亲吻是他的软肋，就像甜点一样会让大脑释放啡肽，那除了原谅还能怎样呢。

（2）

折腾了一通的小情侣重归于好手拉手回去吃午饭，练习到第四天的番茄汤底已经炖得色香味俱全，就是买回来的鱿鱼处理起来没经验，鱼档的老板只帮他对半砍了两段，肯尼不知道怎么弄，干脆整只放进去烫熟算了。

这么做倒也没大问题，就是小情侣嚼着嚼着同时发现嚼到了什么奇怪东西。

两个没吃过海鲜的年轻人一脸茫然地看着对方，然后各自转到一边龇牙咧嘴地用两只手指从口中慢慢扯出一条半透明状的异物。

肯尼：“鱿鱼里面为什么会有…有…这什么？胶条？”

张轩把“胶条”对着日光，单起一只眼睛左看右看试图寻找一些端倪，无果，“你说，会不会是鱼档老板塞进去的？”

学校是两个见识贫乏的年轻人接触生物知识的唯一场所，没有电脑的他们也积极地泡在图书室把能看的书都看了，但确实没有一本关于软体动物的构造嘛。

“为什么要塞这个进去？”肯尼迷惑地脑袋都歪到一边了。

张轩本来不打算继续纠结下去，但肯尼的问题他从不敷衍应对。他抓了几下脑袋，苦思冥想了一会儿，头上的灯泡突然亮了起来，他一拍大腿，“可能因为它太软了，卖的时候怕不好看，所以塞这个进去给它定型！”

其实也是摸到边的答案，只是顺序有点反了？

“哦…怪不得……”肯尼也“似乎”恍然大悟的点点头。

（3）

午饭过后，两人依偎在树荫底下聊天。

肯尼用手指戳了戳张轩的胳膊：“你给我唱首歌吧。”

“唱什么？”

“Loving you。”

“又是这个，你听不腻吗？”

“我就要！快唱，不腻，我可以听一辈子。”

张轩清了清嗓子。

Loving you   
is easy 'cause you're beautiful,  
Making love with you is all I wanna do.  
Loving you   
is more than just a dream come true,  
And everything that I do   
is out of loving you.  
Lalalalala lalalalala   
lalalalala lalalalala  
Doot doot doot

没有伴奏更显得张轩的歌声温柔婉转，像春天的风，像拂在心头上的羽毛，像他小时候陪伴他睡觉的毛毯。肯尼头靠在张轩肩膀上听着他唱，目光跟着歌声渐渐飘上天空，那里澄澈蔚蓝，没有一片云，偶尔有几只大雁飞向南方。肯尼想，大雁最终会在哪里过冬呢？

No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring.  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in springtime——

所有的农人都回去午休了，四下万籁俱静，只有风扫过树叶和小麻雀的几声啁啾。肯尼的耳朵贴在张轩的肩膀上，听着歌声从他胸腔里传来，安逸的满足感填满了心口，他不由自主地把他的手臂抱得再紧一点。心想，他是我的，真的太好了。

'Cause loving you has made my life so beautiful,  
And everyday of my life is filled with loving you.  
Loving you, I see your soul come shining through,  
And every time that we, oohh..  
I'm more in love with you.

唱罢，张轩照例得到肯尼崇拜的眼神和热烈的掌声，他在小粉丝的额头印了一个吻以表感谢。

其实最近他心里一直藏着事，思考了良久，决定跟肯尼坦白。  
“肯尼，我打算下个月去参加省城的新秀歌唱比赛。”

终于说出来了，张轩小心地观察着男友的反应。

“跑那么远参加那个做什么啊？”听到陌生的名词，肯尼感觉超纲了。

“如果被经纪公司或者唱片公司看中，我就可以去当歌手，当歌手就能挣钱了。我...不打算参加高考了，反正家里也供不起我上大学，不如早做打算。”

你以为我家就很好么，肯尼难过地想，他一直不愿意去面对这个问题，但男友已经作出选择了，轮不到他逃避下去了。

“史提仔到时也去，我俩车票都买好了。”

“什么！”听到这个肯尼更是震惊，他俩竟然都商量好了，怎么自己是最后一个知道的！

“嗯，他家里倒是供得起上大学，但史提仔早就知道自己不是读书的料，所以打算和我一起去。”

肯尼低着头默默不语。

张轩仿佛看穿了他的心思：“你一直是三个人当中学习成绩最好的，最有希望考上一个好大学，肯尼，学费那方面你不用担心，我有收入就可以……”

“好了别说了。”肯尼打断他，他知道张轩要说什么，可他家连头能犁地的牛都没有，有了钱不给家里拿去补贴外人像什么话。

其实张轩在这件事上没有跟肯尼商量的原因，是实在不愿意肯尼因为他们的私人感情影响了自己对未来的抉择，毕竟高考是一个农村孩子改变命运最切实可行的方法。

一时间，两人都没有再讲话。

他家什么情况，张轩还不知道么。表面上，爸妈省吃俭用能勉强供他读书，但如果他选择了继续读大学，那留给他两个妹妹的，就必然是读完高中就出去打工来帮补家用，到了年龄结婚嫁人，说不定还要跟夫家讨价还价要彩礼，作为给他的老婆本，这就是一个农村女子的注定的命运。想到这里，肯尼愤愤不平，他想，如果有一丝丝的机会，他会竭力避免妹妹去过那样的人生，而张轩刚刚那番话，像死胡同打开了一道新的门。

肯尼在心里思量：其实自己的外表条件还不错，嗓子也比一般人好，平时学校或者村子里要举办什么庆典，他和史提仔搭档表演唱歌跳舞插科打诨都能获得同学乡里的好评，或许他真有表演的天赋呢？再说，做当上艺人的话，他一个人的收入就可以让他两个妹妹上大学，这比家里用所有积蓄供他一人上学好太多了。虽然对出道这件事完全没有概念，但有兄弟和爱人互相扶持，他们可以全心全意地让他信赖，这就没什么要担心的。

“你怎么了？”张轩看见肯尼两眼发光。  
“我们三个人一起去吧！！”肯尼像是想通了什么，亢奋地摇着张轩的手臂。  
“你真的想好了吗？”  
“是，如果我去上大学的话，我妹她们就只能去打工了，她们从小就没过过什么好日子，我不想她们再牺牲。”肯尼很坚定。

张轩没有回话，肯尼的样子让他又欣慰又心疼。良久，他从口袋里掏出一个小布包，解开绳子，从里面拿出两张汽车票。目的地就是省城。

肯尼接过车票，举起来细细查看，光线让纸片里的浆纤维都清晰可见，肯尼眼神变得失焦，好像陷入了某种幻想，他喃喃地说：“如果我们一起当了艺人，就可以去全世界各地表演吗？张轩，我长这么大都没离开过这个镇，外面的世界到底是怎么样？日本的樱花，巴黎的铁塔，冰岛的极光，我都很想去看，你会陪我一起去吗？”

张轩揉着他脑后细软的头发，笑眼里满怀爱意，这些美好的憧憬，也时不时在他的脑海里。

肯尼继续说：“我还想看看大海，长这么大还没见过大海呢。以后我们有钱的话，一定要在海边买个房子，不用很大，最好是白色的。每天听着海浪声起床，吃完早餐就去海边散步冲浪。”

张轩则想，他们的房子里一定要有个明亮宽敞的厨房，让肯尼舒舒服服地在里面做饭。

“总之，我的愿望很简单，不用有很多钱，只要让家里人过上好的生活，和你永远在一起，就足够了。”

“你的愿望就是我的愿望。”

（4）

“怎么天变黑了，是要下雨了吗？”天边传来一阵闷雷声。

肯尼伸出手，发现竟然开始淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。

“那我们快回家吧。”

在两人手忙脚乱收拾餐具的时候，雨更大了，才是中午的光景，不知哪里飘来的一片巨大乌云遮住了大部分的阳光，整个旷野晦暗了许多。张轩把外衣脱下来挡在他和肯尼头上，两人开始往家的方向走。

按照过往的经验，被雨水彻底打湿又经过一番松土的田埂是没法过人的，两人决定绕远一点，走独木桥那边，虽然要绕到河边去，但不用一脚深一脚浅地趟泥路。

独木桥横亘在河面上，约莫十米长，是十几年前修的，走过去就是村民们的聚居处。

此时，一道闪电划过，天空刹那间一片惨白，紧接着，雨水就像彻底开了闸一样，铺天盖地从天空中倾泻下来。

下着暴雨时的河床水位大涨，水面几乎上升到与桥底齐平。因为桥面狭窄，木板上又有些青苔，每次只能走一个人，肯尼一手抱着包裹，雨水胡乱打在脸上，一手扶着栏杆小心翼翼地踏过去。

期间他感觉到河水不断冲击桥身带来的晃动，心想：待会儿回到村里要记得和村长说修桥的事不能再拖了。

“快过来，小……”  
肯尼下了桥，正准备回头让张轩小心走过来的时候，眼前的一幕让他吓得魂飞魄散。

他看见张轩本来想帮他扶住有点颤颤巍巍的独木桥，但他脚下的岸坡竟然毫无征兆地崩塌碎落。他瞬间向下坠去，手根本来不及扒住任何东西，身体失去平衡，翻滚着随崩塌的泥土向下掉进了湍急的水流里，他奋力划水，但完全无能为力，只能被河水越冲越远。肯尼大惊之下头脑瞬间一片空白，扔掉了手上的东西，本能地追着水里扑腾地身影跑，呼喊救命地声音淹没在雨声和水声里，他知道，在处处是漩涡的河里，若他也跳下去就是一起死，但望眼四顾根本没有足够长的东西可以伸过去给张轩抓住。他追不上，跑到筋疲力尽，虚脱到跪下，眼睁睁地看着爱人在很远的远方慢慢下沉，直至消失不见。

他只觉得五内如焚，当绝望猝然降临的时候，连哭喊都哭不出来。

他趴伏在地上，任大雨打在全身也毫无知觉，喃喃自语：

"这不是真的...一定不是真的......."

（5）

好像过了一个世纪那么久。

肯尼似乎听到了有人踏着水走过来，雨还停了，在他跪坐的这一块小小的地方上面。

他茫然抬起头，看见一个衣着破烂，长须白发的老人正撑着伞俯视着自己。雨这么大，老人的衣服和胡须竟然没有沾一点湿。

都有幻觉了，我是不是快死了。

“孩子，你为什么哭？” 老人关切地问。

肯尼惨然一笑，怔怔地回答：“他丢了，再也不会回来了。”

“哦？”老人听到这句话，饶有兴致地蹲下看着肯尼，“他是谁，要不你告诉我，我最擅长帮别人找东西了。”

“他...他是我的爱人，他被水冲走了，我…我是废物，救不了他……”

“河里？那也没什么不能找的。”

听到这句话，肯尼突然想到了什么，心脏跳得飞快，眼睛找回了焦点，他几乎疯狂地扑过去抓住老人的肩膀摇晃：“你是不是神仙，你能救他吗？！你能把他带回来吗？”

“冷静！放手！你是不是想摇碎我这把老骨头！”

肯尼吓得立刻缩回手，他退了一步，跪下来咚咚咚地给老人磕头，哭得语无伦次，“老人家，求你了，只要你能把他带回来，你要什么我都给，我可以帮你做牛做马，做什么都可以，求你了，我只要他回来……”

“真的吗？”  
肯尼重重地点头。

霎那间，以他们身处之处为中心方圆一里的雨水瞬间蒸发地一干二净，整个天地被神通打开一片圆形力场，肯尼震惊地回头看向老神仙的时候，被后者一指戳在额头中央随即昏迷了过去。

（6）

肯尼再次有意识的时候，身体猛地往前一冲又重重地撞在椅背上，然后听到一把粗重男声骂道：“X你，会不会开车啊！变道就打灯啦！”

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，感觉自己处在一个封闭的空间内，空间内没什么亮光，但在这里的不止他一个，还有几个年轻男女的说话声。

他感觉自己在向前移动中。

他是坐在车里吗？

好在，马上有一张肉嘟嘟的帅脸探了过来，肯尼终于找到了一点真实感，那个大男孩关切的问道：“kenny，你今天很累吗？怎么会这个时候睡得这么死。”

肯尼大脑一片混乱，两股记忆混杂交错，终于艰难地调取了一点点信息，跟男孩说：“史提仔，你们要去参加歌唱比赛，怎么不告诉我？我也要跟你们去。”

眼前的大男孩好像听到了什么荒诞的事情，茫然不知肯尼在说什么，忍不住笑了：“什么歌唱比赛，今天要颁奖啦关先生！看来你是睡蒙了！”

“还有，在外面叫我Steven好不好，不然人家以为我们两个是什么幼稚园儿童。”

这时肯尼才看清Steven的样子，他的五官好精致，眼睛旁边有些闪闪的粉，脑袋后面绑了一大束粗辫子，穿了一件富有垂坠感的灰色披风，是他从来没见过时髦风格。

肯尼看了一下车窗里面映照的自己，头发做了定型，白色长袖衬衫外面也搭了一件半袖的黑披风，上面还有一个亮晶晶的胸针。环顾了四周，前座的三个女生聊得热火朝天，左边两个打扮得像双胞胎，一个好动一个安静，坐在右边那女生画着妩媚的唇妆，好像在说什么八卦，说得眉飞色舞，后座也有两个男生，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

肯尼意识里渐渐接受了眼前的环境，他打开了车窗，想透透气。

正是华灯初上，车辆在马路上飞驰而过，车速快到只能看见虚影，虚影后面是琳琅满目的商铺，上方挂满了奇形怪状五光十色的霓虹灯，街上人流如织，红男绿女，来往不绝，肯尼抬头望去，远处对列着几栋高楼大厦，玻璃外墙的灯饰闪着迷幻的光，巨大的电子荧幕上轮回播放广告，都是些好看的脸蛋，其中还有跟他同坐一车的女生们。

肯尼趴在车窗，呆呆地看着这个如真如幻的城市，他的车驾驶过繁华的闹市区，又穿过隧道，行驶过一段海边高速公路，最终缓缓停下。肯尼看了一下目的地，前面的建筑物上写着：香港亚洲博览馆。

车外挤满了人，他们一下车，外面的人群就爆发出疯狂的尖叫声，快门声和闪光灯像雷雨一样打在脸上。肯尼觉得这些拥挤的人群和自己隔着一层无形的屏障，他不想理，只是紧紧地抓着Steven的衣袖跟着他往前走。

场馆里早就人声鼎沸了，里面的人穿着风格各异的服饰，亲切或客套地聊着天，穿梭于其中的记者会在任何一个时候按下快门。肯尼对这样的场景熟悉又陌生，只能恍恍惚惚地紧跟在Steven旁边附和着。不知道和其他明星寒暄了多少回，他终于得以和Steven找到自己的位置坐下来了。

场馆里的灯光暗下，人们渐渐安静，诺大的空间里只剩下窸窸窣窣地声音。

肯尼抬头看舞台的大屏幕。

旁白说

“十年来，叱咤台下观众无数，当中很多观众都想走上台。不过，这条路，很难走。”

视频里剪辑了领奖者群像，有人意气风发，有人痛哭落泪，有人踌躇满志，有人潇洒自如。他们和朋友忘情拥抱，和队友狂喜地亲吻奖杯，在台上酣畅淋漓地嘶吼，透过大气电波跟全世界诉说自己的骄傲。肯尼怔怔地看着。

我也好想，好想成为他们的一份子，好想被肯定，好想在台上呼喊啊。  
他脑海里有这样的声音。

可是，为什么总感觉这么遥远呢。好像，总欠缺运气。这条路，确实很难走。  
没由来就一阵低落，他也搞不懂为什么会这样。

我会等到这一天吗。  
他心里很迷茫。

主持人载歌载舞地宣布开场带起了欢快热闹的气氛，冲淡了肯尼一时间的胡思乱想，听着他们唱回十年前的热曲，他心里不禁感慨，十年了啊，人事几番新，牙牙学语的孩子可以长成翩翩少年，山盟海誓的情侣可以形同陌路，不起眼的歌手可以变成一呼百应的天王，米字旗乘船归去大洋彼岸，金紫荆广场上红旗飘飘。十年，有多少承诺可以坚守，又有多少契约撕毁在利益纷争里了呢？

颁奖有条不紊地进行着，十大金曲，生力军，人气组合，有颁奖礼的常客，也有新鲜血液，跟他一起来的孖妹也上台领奖了，他们台上演唱的歌再好听，也排遣不了肯尼内心的落寞感。s发现他情绪不好，拍拍他的肩膀：“以后肯定会有机会的啦。”

嗯，那也只能先这样想了。

转眼间颁奖礼过了大半，最大的女歌手奖已经颁完，那个唇妆画得很漂亮的女生站在了最高领奖台，肯尼也衷心替她高兴。

只听到主持在台上用激动人心的语气喊道：“接着就是男歌手的铜奖，准备好了吗大家？”

“祝贺张敬轩终于踏进男歌手的三甲，你做到了！”

“张敬轩上榜歌包括骚灵情歌、两座位跑车、第二次爱你以及两首冠军歌：酷爱，迷失表参道。”

肯尼看见坐在第一排有个很眼熟的身影站起，穿着灰色西装，刘海搭在前额，他很开心地依次和身旁的人握手致意，后一排那个拿了创作人金奖的女生主动地站起来搂住他的脖子，观众席爆发出一阵喝彩声。

当他脸转过来的那一刻，肯尼终于得以看清领奖人的面容，他突然像被雷劈中一样无法动弹。记忆从四面八方涌进脑海里，他的笑，他的歌，他的吻，他深色的肌肤，分明的锁骨，拥抱时的洗衣粉香。

心脏狂跳，呼吸困难。

一刹那眼泪就模糊了眼眶。

他是谁？我又是谁？

他是我的另一半灵魂，在任何一个世界里能够抓住的安心所在。

他所有流过的血和汗我都感同身受。

我爱你敬你，以你为荣，不仅仅这一刻，但尤其是这一刻。

肯尼已经听不到所有外界的声音，只能够用目光贪婪地追逐那个身影，描摹他的面容，看着他哽咽地感谢恩师，感谢挚友，感谢伯乐，说话带着可爱的鼻音，不骄不躁，善良诚挚。

突然，他的目光准确地望了过来，他停顿了一下，好像鼓起了一点勇气。

“还有和我传过绯闻的关智斌，多谢你不介意和我传绯闻。”  
说完之后甜甜地笑了，眼睛弯成了好看的弧度。

这个样子狠狠地撞击了肯尼的内心，  
神态竟然和潜意识深处的那个男生合二为一了。

摄像机马上给了肯尼特写，他只好马上做了一个“T”的手势作为回应。

摄像机终于离开了他，肯尼稍微放松了一下，但那句话还是不断在他脑海内循环。

谢谢你不介意和我传绯闻。

传绯闻。

绯闻。

我很爱你，天知地知，你的心，我也知。不能光明正大说出来也没关系，我们一起保护这个秘密就好，是个真事，是有恋爱这件事。

他目睹了他领完奖走下台，不一会儿，口袋震动，肯尼掏出来一看，是一部手机，屏幕上有个小信封在闪着，他按下了“查看”。

你能先去我家等我吗？庆功宴大概12点结束，结束之后我马上回来。hins.

眼泪还是不争气地落了下来。

他赶紧擦了一下以免被别人看到，脸别过去一边跟Steven说了一句：“史提仔我要去一下洗手间。”然后就匆匆地离开了位置。

他把自己反锁在洗手间隔间里，任泪水在脸上肆意流淌，太多情绪在他内心不断碰撞，只能大哭发泄。手机又震动了起来，他点开短信：

为什么哭，不要吓我，去哪了。

又收到一条：

发生什么事我们都一起面对好吗？不要自己撑着。

他手没有力气按键回复，开始感觉到缺氧，这次手机震了一下后直接响了起来，屏幕上写着“来电hins”,没等肯尼决定时接通还是挂断，外面就有人大力拍门了。

“Kenny，快开门，是我！”

“你这样子我很担心，有什么事开门再说。”

“傻子，别哭了，你听不听得到我说话！”

肯尼靠坐在门边，咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出声来，门外的那个人近在咫尺，只要开门，就可以投入一个安心的怀抱，可以在把所有的酸楚都告诉他，然后得到他无限温柔的安慰。

“开门吧，开门吧，只要开门，他就是你的，他会给你世界上最好的一切，一生一世，一心一人，永不分离。”他脑海内有一把沙哑含混地声音这样说道，像在催眠他的心智，他受了蛊惑一般慢慢把手伸向门把。

“待会儿我们俩连人带饭摔一跟头，你就人如其名啦！”  
他脑海里的男生站在田垄上，有双好看的桃花眼，穿着尼龙布做的上衣和七分裤，老是打趣他，汗湿了一额头，脸上还有泥泞，朝他伸出手。

这一幕仿佛劈开了他的脑袋，外面的人更加急促地拍门，肯尼头痛到快裂开，记忆深处的土房子，炊烟，田垄，榕树，耕牛慢慢变得真实而具体，还有大片大片金黄的麦田，那是他们的故乡。

“不要！不要！不要！不是这样的，不是这样的！”肯尼喊得撕心裂肺。

“我要回去！我要回去！让我回去！”他用尽最后一点力气喊完这句话，彻底晕了过去。

（7）

肯尼幽幽转醒，一睁开眼睛雨水就肆意打过来，嘴里还涌进了一些泥水。长须老人盘着腿，悬空地漂浮在旁边，身边好像有一层隐形的保护罩，一点雨都打不到他，正在闭目养神。肯尼一骨碌地爬起来，顷刻间感觉到一阵天旋地转，但他管不到那么多，踉踉跄跄地跑到老人身边，抓住老人的腿，他凄绝地哀求：“老神仙，你听我说，我男朋友不是什么明星歌手，他只是我们村里种粉葛的，我只要他，你把他还给我吧，求求你了，我求求你了...” 说到最后呜咽了起来。

“嗨，你们这些年轻人，给你一条捷径偏要走山路，” 长须老人飘开，“话啊，有时候不要说太满，我年纪大，看得多了，听一下老人建议不会错的。”

“我不懂您在说什么，我只想......” 肯尼焦急地跟过来，一句话没说完，额头被点住，又堕入了黑暗之中。

（8）

“滴滴滴，滴滴滴......”

一觉睡到12点，肯尼按下闹钟，在舒适的双人床上伸了个懒腰，滚了一圈。

“hey xiri，play some......billboard songs.”

智能音箱给他选了一首轻快富有节奏感的冠单R&B，适合晨间唤醒沉睡的细胞，肯尼跳下床去洗漱。

一边刷牙一边看手机，看着微信里面几乎每个前排的群聊都有几百条未读信息，都在@他，有家庭群，EEG姐妹群，拍戏的剧组群，健身群，滑水群，手办玩家交流群，文字还在不断刷新中，肯尼一路划下来，还有私人给他发信息的，划到手累都还没见底。

肯尼只好马上自拍一张发朋友圈，并配文：大家的祝福都收到了！！原谅我不能一条一条回复！！是的今天本人39岁大寿！！没什么特别愿望，就希望我爱的人，爱我的人都幸福快乐😊！

这条发出去之后，点赞量和评论数也是飞速狂涨。

发完票圈，他回到聊天界面，置顶的那位微信好友却是一股清流，并没有说生日祝福的话。

09:32  
厨房做了豚骨拉面，你醒来把汤料舀进面里就好。  
如果汤冷了就热一下。

09:33  
买了回来就是放的么，你那时不是说很喜欢这个口味。  
还跑了三家超市才找到。

肯尼回复

12:20  
好像......买回来了就不馋了😳

肯尼把面端出来，一边吃一边打字

12:26  
呜呜呜，再吃还是好好吃  
又想去日本了  
你今天干嘛  
今天mani特地没给我安排工作就等着晚上开趴啦啦啦

等到肯尼把面吃完，汤都喝下去之后才有回复

12:31  
做采访，晚上颁奖礼

12:31  
哦哦对！那么good luck！无论得不得奖你都是最棒的  
不过今年除了你还有谁啊，稳如狗

12:33  
做人还是要有敬畏之心的  
要开机了  
（臣告退表情包）

12:33  
那你忙吧👻

跟男朋友聊完，肯尼打开电脑，开始回复微信和邮箱的生日祝福，他用上人生最快的速度来打字，开启多线程的工作模式，尽管如此，在把能回的都回复完之后，三个小时过去了，肯尼累瘫在沙发上，大脑快停止运转了。

救命，这比拍横店还要累。  
但也是幸福的烦恼，不是么。  
今年他减少了在内地工作，回了香港，娱乐圈的朋友都纷纷联系多了起来。  
在外闯荡的日子，是一笔财富，他很感恩。  
但如果能跟同声同气的人一起工作，下班可以约朋友发小聚会唱k，夏天开车一个小时就能去海边滑水，冬天叫上朋友就一起去日本滑雪，这样的归属感是在外漂泊的时候不能比的。

这些都......谢谢他。

肯尼打电话去订好的开趴场地落实了一下场地布置和食物，然后也没什么特别要准备的，所以他翻翻杂志，看看Netflix，终于磨到傍晚，穿上早就挑好的紫色亮片衫，用卷发棒卷了一下刘海，就出门驱车去往今天的派对地点。

助手们挂好了气球，灯饰和小彩旗，桌上摆放了丰盛的美食，一伙人吃饭唱k跳舞自拍修图po照好不热闹。阿sa迟了半个小时才来，大家问她干嘛去了，sa说：“我负责拿...订蛋糕啊！”

“sasa我爱你！让我看一眼是什么样的蛋糕～”肯尼兴高采烈地跑到蛋糕盒前面，sa想拦他一下：“一会儿吹蜡烛你不就能看到了那么心急干嘛！”

“咦，我看见了！” 肯尼一把抱住sa，“你还特地给我定做了一个高达款的，你怎么那么好啊，我好感动哦！”

阿sa拍拍他的背：“一个蛋糕而已，不用反应那么夸张。”

“而且人家做高达一般只会仿独角兽的样子，你怎么知道我最喜欢的是喜欢量子能天使啊！”

“是吗，哈哈，说不定店主是同道中人呢，” 她赶紧岔开话题，“啊，是小酒窝，把麦给我！”

（9）

一群人继续high到接近11点，古sir看了一下手表：“快开直播，应该快颁到最后的奖了。”

助手点开新城资讯台的直播链接，然后投到房间的大荧幕上，众人屏住呼吸等着。

电视里面主持人声音响起：“现在就是颁发压轴奖项的时候了，是什么奖项呢？”

“劲爆年度歌手！让我们看片段揭晓获奖者。”

片段里出现了张敬轩旋转跳舞的小人，派对上的亲友团一阵沸腾，欢呼雀跃。祖儿激动地搂着肯尼亲了又亲，大声喊着：“恭喜啊恭喜啊～” 也不知道她要恭喜的是谁。

肯尼被晃到头晕眼花，虽然是完全预料到的结果，但心里的快乐一点不减呢。今年他非常勤奋，很用心地做了两张专辑，加上演唱会，是歌坛里的劳模了，而且歌曲出街的反响非常好，流媒、电台、下载数据全面优胜，拿到这个奖绝对是实至名归。

“除了年度歌手之外，他还同时获得年度专辑的奖项！四首派台歌同时获得新城排行榜本地榜的冠军位置！另外他还凭借《天才儿童1985》获得劲爆播放指数歌曲，所以这首歌的奖项也由宋先生颁发！”

Hins上身穿着一件印花黑色皮衣，下身搭了裙子和皮鞋，独特优雅，手上捧着大会给他颁发的三个奖座，他谦逊而感性地说着获奖感言，肯尼又感动又自豪。听完演唱的获奖歌曲，他走到一个安静角落给他发信息：

恭喜张先生再次斩获大奖！  
算他们有品味。  
等你过来切蛋糕。

Hins只回了一个👌,想来是不太方便用手机。

结果在直播结束差不多半小时，张轩人就出现在门口了，大家见到他又是一阵欢呼，恭喜道贺，sa：“张轩啊，今晚你出尽风头，又迟了个大到，不负责买单说不过去了啊。”

娇：“就算他今晚不迟到也不拿奖，这单也注定是他买的。”  
“对对对，阿娇说得好！”哄堂大笑。

两位当事人被羞到快想隐形，还是小助理懂事，赶紧喊着大家切蛋糕。

灯被全部关掉，蛋糕车推出来，摇曳的烛火带来一种世俗的幸福感，张轩陪肯尼站在蛋糕前面，所有人对着他们一边拍手一边唱生日歌，只是短短几十秒，肯尼感动到不好意思，都把脸埋到男朋友的肩膀上去了，张轩宠溺地摸着他脑袋：“傻瓜，快许愿。”

那我的愿望就是你心想事成，永远有爱，永远被爱，幸福快乐，还有，身体健康一点。

许完愿，肯尼把蜡烛尽数吹灭。房间里的灯亮起来，大家热烈鼓掌，然后不知谁开始起哄：“亲一口！亲一口！亲一口！”

大概是今晚真得太尽兴了，张轩竟然主动闭眼，嘟起嘴示意他动作。

肯尼扭过头看着众人期待的眼神，表面勉为其难地说：“手机收起来不许偷拍。”

天呐，十几年过去了，要亲吻时还是会心跳加速。

正当快靠近的时候，脑海里出现了一把从未有过的声音：

“亲下去吧，你许的愿会马上实现。”

“所有的一切都给你准备好了。你们的事业会一帆风顺，你们的爱情会获得所有人的真心祝福，不会再有人和事阻碍你们在一起，直到死亡将你们分开。”

“亲下去吧。命运就在你一念之间。”

“救命，头好痛......”肯尼整个人跌坐在地上，往死里锤打自己的脑袋。他无由来地恐慌到发寒颤，潜意识里有什么东西要呼之欲出。他直觉这件事对他很重要，他想爆脑子也要回忆起来。

他无意中看见了一眼房间里摆的酒。

是关于......水？

眼前的景象开始变得模糊，他头痛欲裂。

那把苍老的声音又开始煽惑：“不要自找苦吃了，你的幸福就在眼前，忘记过去吧。”

不不不，那个要回忆起来的事情一定是比性命还重要。

河流。  
大雨。  
电闪雷鸣。

有个男生浑身湿透，孤身一人站在旷野里，他一抬眸，神情里的哀伤让肯尼心绞痛。

他是谁。  
我们认识吗。  
他在求救。  
我不能放下他。  
绝对不能。

他模模糊糊看见男朋友焦急地拍着他的额头：“Kenny，Kenny，你怎么了，要不要叫救护车......”

肯尼惨然一笑，不知为何眼角就渗出了泪水，他用尽全力一把推开那个人——

（10）

整个世界随之碎裂，朋友，派对，和那些闪闪发光的衣服，都变成了失色的碎片，掉在地上消失得无影无踪。

肯尼睁开眼，眼前依然是远方沉默的山丘，他伸出手，雨好像是停了，天空亮了一点点。

“你就这么死心眼么？” 老人的声音从他头上传来。

肯尼垂着头，没有答话。

或许他爱的，只有那个在乡村里陪着他长大的男孩子，即使一无所有也会想尽办法逗他开心，那个他做什么都会说好吃的傻子。

其他的，无论多好，都无可替代。

如果最终仍然无可避免地要失去，那他可以守着这十几年的回忆度过余生。

他抬头，老神仙消失了，好像从来没存在过一样，他惨笑，我果然是没救了。

先回家吧。

正当他打算离开的时候，河面上出现了一点声响。他发疯似冲到河边，看到有个水团缓缓地浮起来，张轩整个人蜷缩地躺在水团里，好像熟睡在妈妈子宫里的婴儿。水团飘到岸上，肯尼颤抖地触碰了一下表面，便破裂了，水全部流到地里，只剩张轩完完好好地躺在地上。肯尼慢慢伸手去摸他手腕，皮肤被水泡得冰凉，但脉搏在一下一下地跳动。

肯尼把手缩回来，先是按压不住小声啜泣，然后越哭越大声，哭得天崩地裂。张轩慢慢转醒，还没搞清楚发生了什么，一醒来就看到人有哭成花脸猫，他赶紧把肯尼搂到怀里，轻轻地抹去他脸上的泪水，结果泪水越淌越多，人一直是抖的，张轩亲了亲他的额头，然后对方的嘴唇直接吻了过来。  
那是一个劫后余生的亲吻，肯尼还在抽泣，仍然不管不顾地用了吃奶的劲攫取，咸咸的泪水流进嘴里，吻得疯狂而凌乱，而张轩一下一下的温柔地回应他。

半晌过后，肯尼才稍微平静一点，他依靠在男友怀里，把刚经历发生的事一五一十地告诉他。张轩听完之后感慨万千，这时候天快黑了。  
“我们回家做饭吃好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
他牵起肯尼往家的方向走。

走着走着，他发现胸口里面好像夹了点什么，肯尼帮他把东西拿出来，是一个信封。

“打开看看。”

他们在昏暗的路灯下拆开信封，里面竟然是两张去省城的软卧车票，和城里唯一一家四星级酒店的住宿介绍信。

两个年轻人面面相衬，开心到原地打转圈圈，“原来天下真的有免费午餐啊！”  
“太好了，住宿的问题也不用担心了！”

他们手牵手在乡村的小路上叽叽喳喳地说着他们的未来大计，远方的家家户户已经慢慢飘起了晚饭的炊烟。太阳快要下山了，把两个人的影子拉得很长很长。

“对了，只有两张火车票，那史提仔怎么办？”张轩问。

“让他坐汽车啊。”

“那住的呢，这也只有一个房间。”

“带上草席打地铺呗。”

“行，那就这么定了。”

END

后记：  
*再次打歌《灵魂相认》～  
*时间线分别是1999，2007，2018，应该比较清晰吧？  
*叱咤那一段，k的意识是99和07各一半，2018那一段，就完全是2018的意识了，至于为什么这么设定，并没有逻辑......  
*这篇是化用了伊索寓言里面铁斧头银斧头金斧头的故事。作为对好孩子kk的回报，粉葛仔是毫发无伤的，高配男朋友会有的，顶配男朋友也是会有的  
*这个故事的初衷就是想说，无论是贫穷还是富贵，他们都会一样相爱呀～


End file.
